MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 3
What Boys Like And What Girls Like, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 3, is the third episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Crescent Belle goes to the Canterlot Mall with her friends. What could go wrong? Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Sunlight Glimmer * Maryanne * Lily Blossom * Cherry Pie Story '-SATURDAY, OCTOBER 11-' ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (Crescent Belle waits anxiously outside her dorm room. Just then, her five friends show up.) * Gingebella: Okay! Whose up for some fun? * Crescent Belle: Well, I sure am! So, where are we going? * Gingebella: The Canterlot Mall! (squeals) (Pyrohoof, Balloon Pop, and Shadow Gloom look far from pleased with that idea.) * Shadow Gloom: The three of us guys are going to the mall too, but we have other plans. * Willowshy: Like what? * Balloon Pop: Like...well, stuff! * Gingebella: Well, that's okay. We girls have plans of our own, too. Let's go! ~(Scene: Outside Sunshine High Dorm building)~ (The six walk past Sunlight Glimmer, who calls them out, getting their attention.) * Sunlight Glimmer: Excuse me! (They turn to face her.) Are you all going somewhere? * Crescent Belle: We're just going the Canterlot Mall. * Sunlight Glimmer: Okay. Well, let me just say this. Please don't do anything insane. Do you understand that? * Gingebella: Uhh... * Sunlight Glimmer: (groans) I'm saying don't go off doing anything you're not supposed to be doing! * Pyrohoof: We get it, Sunlight. We won't do any of that stuff. Promise. * Sunlight Glimmer: I only ask because I care for your safety. You're free to go. ~(Scene: Outside Canterlot Mall)~ (Crescent, Willowshy, Gingerbella, Pyrohoof, Balloon, and Shadow arrived here.) * Crescent Belle: I didn't know there's a mall in Canterlot. * Balloon Pop: What are we waiting for? Let's go! ~(Scene: Inside Canterlot Mall)~ * Willowshy: At least it's not so crowded. * Balloon Pop: Welp, the guys and I are gonna go check out the comic book store. * Crescent Belle: You guys have fun! (Pyrohoof, Balloon, and Shadow left, going to the right side of the mall.) * Willowshy: So, where should we started? * Crescent Belle: I don't know. Gingerbella, you like the mall. Where do you want to start? * Gingebella: Hmm...OH! Let's look at the dresses! MONTAGE (The mares are at a clothes shop to get Crescent to try out different dresses. The first one she tried on is white and frilly. Gingerbella and Willowshy shook their heads "no". Next, Crescent tries out a dark purple one that is less frilly and has gold trims. Her friends say "no" to that. Third dress is a bright pink and looks more simple; nope. Her fourth one looks like the first dress she tried out, except it is dark blue with star patterns at the skirt part.) (Crescent, Willowshy, and Gingerbella moved on to the jewelry store. They tried out several necklaces, bracelets, etc. Gingerbella settled for a pearl necklace, Willowshy's is gold with a butterfly-shaped pendant, and Crescent's is a dark purple with a pendant that shaped like the crescent moon on her cutie mark.) MONTAGE ENDS * Gingebella: Oh. Em. Gosh! Girls, we look amazing! * Willowshy: That necklace looks lovely on you, Gingerbella. * Gingebella: Why, thank you. * Crescent Belle: I wonder what the guys are doing. Let's go see. Hopefully, they're not doing anything crazy. (Meanwhile, somewhere in the same store, Cherry Pie, Maryanne, and Lily Blossom have spotted the three girls.) * Cherry Pie: No way. Those three are literally in a clothes shop. What do they even know about fashion? * Maryanne: I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. * Lily Blossom: Uh-uh. I cannot ignore this. I want to see those girls humiliate themselves. * Cherry Pie: Well, they won't... (smirking) ...unless we do something. * Maryanne: Like what? * Lily Blossom: Obviously, playing tricks on them. (The three snobby girls nod in approval, albeit Maryanne does so reluctantly.) (Cut to the comic book store. Pyrohoof, Balloon, and Shadow exit, each carrying a comic book or two.) * Pyrohoof: I didn't know you're into manga, Shadow. * Shadow Gloom: Well, even I'' need a break from the darkness. * '''Balloon Pop:' Everypony does! * Pyrohoof: Where are the girls at? (Crescent, Willowshy, and Gingerbella trot up to them, all carrying bags with their dresses and jewelry inside.) * Crescent Belle: There you guys are. So, you decided to get only comic books? * Balloon Pop: Yep. We did make the first stop at the sports shop... * Pyrohoof: ...and we almost got kicked out when Balloon was a little too reckless with the basketballs. * Balloon Pop: Then we had a good laugh about it! * Shadow Gloom: (smiling a bit) I'll admit, I found that funny. (Just above them on the second floor, Maryanne is levitating a bucket full of honey and Cherry has a box of feathers. Lily glances at her two friends, and gives them a nod of approval. Just before their trick could happen, Cherry suddenly sneezes. The force of it causes her to tumble backwards and onto Maryanne. Both are covered in honey, then feathers.) * Lily Blossom: (laughs) I can't wait to get a snapshot of that! * Maryanne, Cherry Pie: NOOOO!!! (Back to the six friends.) * Balloon Pop: You guys heard that? * Crescent Belle: Like, two ponies shouting? * Willowshy: Well, the mall can get pretty loud. Too loud. * Shadow Gloom: It's not that loud. * Crescent Belle: Let's just go. I don't want to stick around to find out. Besides, I have a feeling Rarity and her friends are here somewhere, and I do not want to run into her. * Pyrohoof: Great idea. (They exit the mall.) --- To be continued...